Comfort Is In The Cookies
by Chocolate X My Mouth
Summary: Caitlin sees that Barry has been having a bad day. So she decides to stop by his place to cheer him up. How so? With Oreos, of course. And it would also appear that Frost has never had Oreos before... (Snowbarry/FlashFrost FLUFF)


**This is a late-night crack fic I wrote to fill my FlashFrost lovin' heart's needs. :3 That and I just wanted to do them doing something fluffy together. XD**

 **Hope y'all enjoy! :D (And also, my friend Write-To-You, this is a message that only you will understand: AT LONG LAST, I HAVE TYPED A SNOWBARRY ONE SHOT ON MY LAPTOP AND NOT MY PHONE! I FEEL SO FREE)**

* * *

Barry and Caitlin found themselves over at one another's places a lot more often after Frost had returned.

It was nice, really - the two missed each other's company. These random visits were welcomed by each other warmly, mainly because of how much they had missed out on in the past two years with one another. They swore never to let each other slip away like that again, and eventually, they were back at the friendship level they were once at, and even soaring beyond it now.

They really had to thank Frost - she was the one that had motivated the both of them to get into seeing each other at their places. They mostly just had movie and game nights, and occasionally went out for drinks together.

Frost was absolutely determined to get Barry hammered - it never worked. And she was the one getting carried home, and Caitlin would feel like crap in the morning. She would have the memories to live with too - it wasn't the best trade off.

However, she wouldn't trade Barry hanging out with her like they once did for anything - and this was well known.

One day, however, would go down in infamy in terms of their friendship.

Caitlin had decided to pop over one night with a special treat for Barry - he hadn't had the best day today. From losing the fight with a meta, which in turned let Cicada kill that meta, he had just been down in the dumps over a bunch of things.

"Barry? You here?" she asked.

He sprang up from the couch, trying to act as if he had just been on his phone or just sitting there - he had actually been asleep. "Hey Cait! What's up?"

"Well, I know you've been having a bad day today," she said, "so, I decided to bring you something to cheer you up!"

"Aww, you know you didn't have to do that Cait," he said.

"Uh, as your best friend, it is my duty to make sure you are emotionally stable," she said. "So, I kinda did! But also I just wanted to hang out with you."

Barry smiled warmly. "So, what did you have planned?"

"Well, definitely not drinks," Caitlin said, chuckling. "Instead, something a little more sweet!"

She then reached into her purse, and pulled out two cartons of Double Stuf Oreos - Barry's face lit up like a child on Christmas.

"Oh my gosh... Cait, how did you know?" he asked, looking down at the cookies in awe.

"Well, mainly because, who doesn't love these?" she said, giggling. "That... and Frost has never tried them."

" _I've not had the chance to,_ " Frost said defensively.

"Anyway... I just thought we could enjoy a few together before I have to force Frost to try," she chuckled. "I swear its like having a little sister sometimes."

" _Screw you,_ " Frost said from inside her head.

"Frosty," Caitlin said, trying to put on a strict mode. She knew she was only playing - but she still wanted to make sure they could live with each other.

" _I'm sorry, Caity,_ " she said. " _I didn't mean to._ "

"Its fine," Caitlin smiled.

As she had been talking to Frost, however, Barry had ran and grabbed two glasses and a milk jug. "Ready to dig in?"

"Of course!" she said, opening the first pack. They looked absolutely beautiful - untouched, not twisted, and filled with that delicious icing we all know and love.

This was gonna be fun.

* * *

The two mostly stuck to one particular form of eating their Oreos each - Caitlin preferred to dip them in milk, and Barry preferred to twist them.

They both questioned each other's methods of madness.

Still, however, they found comfort in the cookies - and the icing that came with. It was just an all around fluff fest - the perfect solution to a terrible day.

Once they had consumed the entire first pack, Caitlin sighed. "Just let me know if she causes any trouble."

"I think she likes me," Barry chuckled. "We should be fine."

Caitlin nodded, and let Frost take the reigns - her white hair and purple lips appeared a lot faster than normal. Barry could tell she was excited about this, even though she didn't want to show it.

"Hey handsome," chuckled Frost. "What're we doing again?"

"Eating Oreos," Barry said.

"Oh... I've never had those," she admitted.

Barry was going to play along like he was shocked - he knew she had never had them, so he was going to make them sound as awesome as they were. "What?! How have you not had one?"

"I don't know... just haven't had time, I guess," Frost sheepishly admitted. "So, I'm eager to try one at least!"

"Great," Barry smiled. "Okay, since I'm your friend, I'll show you my technique first."

Barry then grabbed one of the Oreos, and twisted it open. "You just lick off the icing on the one side, and then eat the cookie. Try it!"

Frost did, and she was... really liking it.

"That is... delicious," she said, in awe of how good the cookie was.

"Awesome! Now you can try Cait's... interesting method," he said, putting her glass of milk forward. "Grab one, dunk it in there, and then just eat the soaked part of the cookie."

So, Frost eagerly grabbed another Oreo out of the package, and dunked it in...

But when it reemerged, the cookie had broken off. Frost looked... sad.

"Oh no," Barry muttered, rubbing his forehead. "A classic tragedy..."

"What the heck just happened?" Frost muttered. "Did it just disappear?!"

"No... sometimes the cookie breaks off when you dunk it into the milk," he said sadly. "Frost, I-I'm so sorry..."

"Its fine," Frost muttered. She still appeared to be sad, however; of all the things the mighty and powerful Killer Frost would be upset over, an Oreo wasn't thought to be one of them...

But it certainly was.

Barry then got up, and wrapped his arms around her. "Its okay if you need someone to hug..."

"I'm not crying," Frost said.

"This is still a sad time for us all," Barry said. "Its okay, I promise you."

Frost still sighed, and sank into the hug - not like she was going to miss out on a chance to hug this cutie.

The rest of the night, the two shared the Oreos in a comfortable silence, just occasionally talking to joke or poke fun at one another.

Barry and Caitlin were certainly best friends.

And now, so were he and Frost.

All thanks to those magnificent Oreos.

* * *

 **Anyone else had that tragedy of dunking an Oreo, and then you pull it back up, and then half of the dang cookie is gone?**

 ***sigh* ...its such a devastation.**

 **But regardless, I hope y'all enjoyed that little fic! I had so much fun making it. :D**


End file.
